Rosario + Vampire
Rosario + Vampire(ロザリオとバンパイアRozario to Banpaia|Rosario and Vampire) is a Japanese manga series originally serialized in Monthly Shōnen Jump, between August 2004 and June 2007; a single extra chapter was serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump in September 2007. In November 2007, the manga began regular serialization again under the name Rosario + Vampire II, now in Jump Square, and is ongoing. The first series is currently being published in North America by Viz Media. At the current rate of publication, this arc should be finished by the end of the year. According to Anime News Network, the manga's second season is going to start being released on April 6, 2010. An anime adaptation also titled Rosario + Vampire aired in Japan from January to March 2008. A second season, titled Rosario + Vampire Capu2, began airing on October 2, 2008 and ending on December 24, 2008, continuing the story of the first 13-episode series and introducing more characters from the manga, as well as new anime-exclusive characters. Plot Tsukune Aono is a normal high school freshman who is unable to get into any private school, due to his dismal grades. The only school he is finally accepted into turns out to be a secret school for supernatural monsters and mythical creatures (yōkai), who are disguised as humans. He quickly becomes friends with the beautiful Moka Akashiya, who turns out to be a vampire attracted to the sweet taste of his blood (and Tsukune's only, it turns out). While at first Moka was upset upon discovering that Tsukune was actually a human, she realizes that he's the first real friend she had ever made. Tsukune quickly realizes his admission into a monster school must have been a mistake and fears for his life. Despite Moka's vampiric nature, she is a kind girl and Tsukune quickly falls for her. Moka also quickly falls in love with Tsukune after they meet. He decides to stay and be near her, despite the various dangers. He must hide his human identity from the faculty and other students, while trying to keep his grades up and avoiding conflicts with the various not-so-mythological monsters lurking around campus. Tsukune soon discovers that when he removes the "rosario cross" around Moka's neck, she transforms into a super-vampire, stronger and more powerful than almost any other creature at the school. However, in this state, she has an entirely different, often cold and merciless personality, so the rosario is only removed in dire emergencies. Tsukune is the only person who can physically remove it to transform Moka, and only in the case of an emergency (the rosario remains physically bound to Moka, while Tsukune attempts to willfully remove it in a moment immediately preceding, and sometimes interjecting - a malignant situation). As the school year continues, Tsukune becomes involved with other students who start out as enemies but who are won over into becoming his friends: Kurumu Kurono, a succubus who originally fixated on Tsukune as both a means of propagating her species and a weapon against Moka (whom she originally hated for attracting all the male students away from her); Yukari Sendo, an eleven-year-old witch who is the smartest student at the academy (but prejudiced against by the other students since witches are not truly considered monsters, but somewhere between monsters and humans) who developed a major crush on Moka after Moka defended her against a pack of bullies; Ginei Morioka, a second-year student who is not only the President of the school Newspaper Club but also a werewolf and a pervert who can't understand why Moka is attracted to Tsukune and not to him; and Mizore Shirayuki, a yuki-onna who began by stalking Tsukune believing them to be soulmates. However, after Tsukune befriends each of the girls, they become friendly rivals along with Moka for Tsukune's affections and members of the school Newspaper Club with Tsukune and stand by him even after they learn that he is really a human. In Season Two, Moka's sister Kokoa is introduced; a girl who is obsessed with meeting Moka's other half (her big sister). Using the narrator and her pet bat, Ko, she attempts to release Moka's other half on many occasions, which always results in failure. Soon she calms down and almost befriends the Newspaper Club members, but never gives up on her quest to permanently release the inner Moka. Music Rosario + Vampire Opening Theme: *"Cosmic Love" Ending Theme: *"Dancing in the Velvet Moon" Character Image Songs: *"Akai Jōnetsu *"Akai Suwīto Pī *"Nagisa no Deka Melon *"Toki ni Ai wa" *"Magical Romance" *"Delicate ni Suki Shite" *"Yukidoke no Koigokoro" *"Slow Motion" *"Hanashikake Takatta" *"Tomodachi Da Yo" *"Tsumetai Rosario" *"Toki no Kawa wo Koete" Rosario + Vampire Capu2 Opening Theme: *"Discotheque" Ending Theme: *"Trinity Cross" Character Image Songs: *"Anata ni Kapuchu!" *"Jounetsu ~DESIRE~" *"Yafunanoni" *"Smile For Me" *"Majokka Onna no Ko *"Sabishii Nategyo" *"Snow Storm" *"Say Yes!" *"Orange no Kaerimichi" *"Shinkokyuushite" *"Pojitibu Rokenroo *"Shiroi Honoo" *"Watashi no Kureta Mono" *"Hyakuman Kai no Juuchi" *"Cosmic Love" *"Jounetsu" External links *[http://mj.shueisha.co.jp/rosario/ Shueisha's official Rosario + Vampire manga website] *[http://www.rosa-vam.com/first/ Gonzo's official Rosario + Vampire anime website] *[http://www.rosa-vam.com/ Gonzo's official Rosario + Vampire Capu2 anime website]